ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Team is Created
Dan: I AM SO BORED! Felicia: Maybe you should go find a girlfriend, perhaps Mark smiles and moved closer to Felicia, then she pushed away. Felicia: EWWW! Mark: Don’t be like that (Kinda Kevin and Gwen Love) Felicia got up and walked to her room. Mark: What’s wrong with me? Dan: How many things do you want me to name? Mark: Never mind He got up and walked to the guest room. Dan: This family could be in a soap opera Dan walked to the fridge and the door burst open Dan: I JUST FIXED THAT! A Wolf-Porcupine thing walked into the living room. He cackled and started ripping up the couches. ???: WHERE IS IT!? Dan quickly shut the fridge and hid behind the separate little counter island in the middle. It walked towards the kitchen and passed right by Dan. He stiffened and slowly curved the island and ran. He dived in the living room and hid behind the remains of a couch. The thing continued to search in the next room over and Dan hit down his watch and yelled. Dan: BONES! ???: It’s a Nercovive, haven’t had one in captivity for a few years. The alien jumped and attacked Bones. He shoot spikes into Bones and it only hurt a little. ???: I always remembered how hard it was to catch these. He grabbed and quill from his back and flipped Bones over. The alien stabbed Bones in a little spot showing in between two bones that were almost morphed. Bones made a high pitched squealing noise and his head drooped. Mark and Felicia rushed down. Mark: DAN! The Wolf shoot quills at him and hit Mark in the neck. Mark fell and tripped Felicia. ???: Your next, my pretty. And a jolt of pain surged through Felicia. An hour later, Dan and the group woke up in energy cells and Dan shook the bars and shocked himself. Dan: Where am I? ???: You are in Pok’lweon’s intergalactic cell in the middle of space, since you’ll be staying here, my name is Konmetonio. Dan: And you are a Porcupine Wolf? Konmetonio: Lobpine Dan: From the planet? Konmetonio: Porcuo Dan flopped back into the back of the cage. Mark tried absorbing the laser, but it didn’t work Konmetonio: Can do it Osmosian, it’s anodite energy Konmetonio walked out and Felicia got a smile on her face. Dan: What are you happy about? Felicia smirked and absorbed all of the bars. She walked down the whole hall way and absorbed them all. ???: We have to hurry. He will be back soon. That was one of the prisoners. The snuck down another hallway. Felicia formed a mana knife and stabbed and guard while Mark absorbed the floor metal and sliced off another ones head. Dan turned into Shadow Leopard and attacked a lot of the other guards along with the other prisoners. The made it to the escape pods and everyone went in by fives. Dan, Mark, and Felicia walked into one, followed by to strangers. Dan turned into Flashbite and hacked into the computer and set up all the pods. He sent them off and everyone on Dan’s pod told about themselves. First was a Polymorph or a Goop. ???: I am S’olyn, I am a secret agent, and I was captured trying to get information from this place. Next, the other alien was Galvanic Mechamorph or a Upgrade ???: I am Zhomn and I am an Ex-Con who is here for the same reason as goodie-goodie over here. S’olyn tackled Zhomn and they fought until another voice spoke. ???: STOP IT! It was a Sizorian or a Smallarge which is a fan-made alien grew taller. ???: I am Kompily, I was captured for trying to become guard and then I ran off into a forest then a giant vacuum sucked me up and here I am. Dan and everyone shared information with eachother as they orbited. When they reached Earth, they landed in the woods and a girl yelled and fell backwards. They unloaded and stared at the girl. She looked freaked out. She had green hair and pink ends. After a minute or two of examining she screamed and ran away into the forest. They all walked from the forest to Dan’s house and started repairing it before his parents got back and blamed him for this….. AGAIN! Aliens Used *Bones *Shadow Leopard *Flashbite Major Events *This is the first episode where no aliens debut *Konmentonio debuts instead of one of Dan's Aliens *Konmentonio may debut as one of Dan's Aliens later in the series Category:Episodes